The stick of Truth and the Savior
by Junchaya1
Summary: It's up to Emma with the help of her faimly to remember her past in south park and retrive a relic so powerful who ever has it can control the universe
1. The Stick and The Savior

**Y"This is my first ever story ever. So comments are welcome warning some spoilers. Also I'm assuming you watched both shows so theres that, also errors**

Deep in the land of South Park humans struggle to stay alive as they are attacked by wicked jew elves. Darkness falls as the humans beg their king to save them a noble king,known only as the grand wizard. For a thousand years the battle has waged on with only the bravery of the grand wizard to protect his humann followers. But even though the wizard king was undeniably cool the jew elves contined their onslaught to seek the ultimate power,**The Stick of Truth**. But the tide of war changed as rumors of a new kid spread throughout the land. In order to save the humans the grand wizard must get to the new kid before the jew elves corrupt her mind and, use her to take the sacred relic from human hands. For whomever controls the stick controls the universe.

But alas the new kid betrayed the Grand wizard freezing the small mountain town from time and space and hidding the sacred relic. Recently Craig a level 9 thief has informed us that the elves have found a way to find the new kid and retrive what is ours. We must get to the new kid and bring her back to South Park to get the stick of "Eric honey what are you doing' said mrs Cartman "Jesus mom I'm planing to control the universe dammit stop being a dilido''.Okay have fun if you need me ill' be downstairs", as I was saying we must get the stick of Truth we are not the only ones the high elf king plans on going to find the new kid him self he is ginger, from New Jersey,and worst of all a jew, god help us all. We must find the new kid before the elves find out were she is hiding we must find Emma Swan

''Mom wake up!'' said henry as Emma groaned she got ready for a day filled with awkward family bonding and worst of all magic. After comming to story Storybroke she has found her real family despite it being a very confusing family tree, she was finally happy and in a place where she could call home. As she got changed Henry talked about operation cobra as she pretended to be a little bit intrersted in his shanagigans, and finally they headed out to Grannies Dinner to meet up with David and Mary Margret or better known as her parents.

Glad to see you awake almost think you weren't comming said david, "well she does take after her father for being late" said Mary. "Umm.. good morning to you too guys,anyway anything need to be done around town?" Unfortunately all we have know are unpaid parking tickets right now"said David, Emma couldn't help but smile it was good for things to finally get normal around here, well as normal as a town of cursed fairy tales can get. after an hour everything seemed to be normal untill the ground started to shake violenty ."What's going on" said Henry "is it magic?" "What else could it be kid "said Emma with a tone of annoyance in her voice. everbody in the diiner evacuated on the street when the "earth quake" stopped everybody calmed down until a large blast came from the direction of the border.

"We don't know if this was magic it could have easily have been bad timming" said snow keeping cool under the presure "What else could it have been it was probably the queen doing what she does best trying to kill us!"said Leroy. "Everybody always suspects me why does nobody piece together that it's Mr Gold, what would I have to benefit from this?" said Regina." Actually dearie this came from somebody out of town it appears to come from this world, what it wants we will soon find out" said Rumble. "It's simple we kill the bloody thing before it gets the chance to kill us"said Hook. "Hook is right we can't take a chance Im tired as hell of the things that go in this town this time we have the upper hand, lets find out what it is" said Emma.

As emma (and basically all the main characters) travel to the border the ground starts to shake again, "Were Almost at the border we have to keep pulling through this we have to stop this"said emma as she started to run towards the story Broke sign were a young boy wearing a red and gold tunic and a wooden crown was standing."This isnt a game any more Emma I need the stick"said the boy,"What Hell are you talking about kid what stick, it's dangerous to be here, how do you know my name?"You really don't rember do you Dragonborn". The boy took out a bow and pointed it at Emma "This will make you remember dragon born"he shot the arrow at Emma's chest and before the group could react a magic barrier suronded her with no delay Margret rushed to the barrier "You killed Emma" said Mary "You bastard!" shouted david. "It's okay I'm okay it only pierced some skin but think he put something on the tip"said Emma but before she could say anything her body started to shrink.

What was left of the savior was a ten year old girl she looked scared "Mary Margret" screamed Emma in a very high pitch voice. "Emma I'm coming" said Mary Margret finally panicking in the chaos, as she said this the boy took out gun (which looked like the one from portal) "I will find the stick of truth and restore South Park to the way it use to be"said the shot a portal onto the ground a and jumped in with emma as everyone looked onHenry said "Who is that kid" with panic in his voice "He is the Elvish king" said a voice but i am the true king".


	2. Wizard king

A fat boy who looked to be around the same age as the other boy was standing behind the border with a stick which was carved to look like a dragon. "Who the bloody hell is the fat kid" said Hook "hey I'm not fat I'm big boned, clyde kick the pirates ass! said the boy. Another boy wearing hockey armor revealed himself from a tree "There are like six of them how can I win cartman"said clyde, "I am the wizard king so do it you little a hole, do it or I will banish you again clyde" said the wizard. Clyde charged the group but Regina summoned vines from the ground to detain him before he got to close "This is a joke right you really think you could beat me the evil queen you kids are pathetic" said Regina "Bitch by the time this is over You will respect my authority".

**Meanwhile in colorado**

"Were are you taking take me, take off this blindfold and why am I a kid again" said Emma in disbeleif "Im doing what you did to us 18 years ago Dragonborn, you are now a prisoner of the elvish kingdom"said the Elf King "I don't even know you, just change me back and we can forget this ever happened kid".Kyle turned around and looked her in the eye "after everything you did to me and the people of this town you really think i can just let you go"? I want to show you what you did to this town"proclaimed the Elf King. As he reomoved the blindfold Emma was stunned, It was a war-zone Ufos cycled the skies while, zombies with nazi symbols attaked civilians, even giant crabs walked the streets of the town. "This couldn't be because of me" said Emma "But you did" said the Elf king as he telported them both to what appeared to be a dungeon."Lock her up in a cell" said The Elf King as he said this two boy pushed her in a cage "Welcome home New Kid".

**Back at the Batcave(Story Broke)**

Clyde laid on the ground while his nose was bleeding as he tried to get up but more vines sprouted out of the ground."Clyde that was Fucking weak your banished"said The wizard "You can't banished me cartman" said clyde. Almost immediatly the boy disappeared into thin air "Looks like it is me and you douche bags now" said the wizard "gladly" said regina already summoning fire from her hands"Wait he is only a kid" said Mary Margret "This won't slove anything". "You should listen to you lesbian hippie friend before I can totally kick your ass Brah""Okay maybe beat him up a little" said Mary Margret annoyed "You wanana throw down lets throw down" said the wizard. The boy started to swear, regina threw a fire bolt at him but he was ineffective as he continued to swear the ground began to shake "Somebody has to shut this kid up" said Rumple. The boy finally stoped swearing "Bro you guys are more screwed than an catholic boy alone with a priest" he said then a large electric bolt hit Regina Mills

**Elvish Dungeons **

Emma didn't know how long she had been in her cell it felt like hours but in reality she knew she was only here for a few minutes .Sudnely a person in a black robe appeared and unlocked her cell "Come with me dragonBorn" said the robed person in a sweet velvet voice. She followed the stranger throughout the castel he finally stoped in a room with nothing in it as he taped on the ground a secret door appeared. As they walked through the tunnel Emma felt a dread rise up in her stomach who was this guy and why is he helping me?,finaly they were out of the castle. "Who are you" said Emma, he took of the robe revealing an old man with white hair and freckles "Morgan Freeman"?! said emma he smiled back at her and said "It's go to see you again Dragon Born"."You must go to the Liar of Chaos there you will find a friend" said Morgan Freeman but before Emma could say a word he said "I most go my people need me" and he flew away

**Story Broke**

Regina Mills was in shock, literally they watched her go down in one hit by a kid, this was the same witch that has defeated Maleficent herself confusion and a little bit of fear filled thier minds. "I understand you want to find your daughter she is a companion of mine i could take you to her" said cartman "What about the curse we will lose our memories if we cross the border" "I can fix it temporally all i need is a bucket of KFC, fifty dollars, and someone to punch Miley cyrus in the face" said the wizard. "We can get that for you but can you really take us to our daughter?." said David "Does a Bear take a shit in the woods?" said cartman. "We will have it for you by tomorrow keep your end of the bargain or else trust me I will find you" said David . Everybody left the but Cartman he was now a whole lot closer to his master plan


	3. Lair of Chaos

**18 Years ago in South Park.**

It is a dark and stormy night,a young boy stares into the darkness of the world "The world isn't fair, I do everything people ask me to and yet nobody accepts me,I am an outcast. A shadow of a man who can find no companion, Fine so be it!If I have to be an outcast so be it.I'm through doing what people tell what to do and I am sick of this world and the stinky people in it!.From now on I will dedicate my life to bringing chaos to the world that rejected me!, I will become the greatest super villain the world has ever seen. Wherever I go destruction shall follow"said the boy."Butters It's time for bed" said a feminine voice "Oh hamburgers" said the boy as he climbed into his bed "Sleep well silent mountain town for tomorrow the chaos begins".

**Dawn of The Second Day (Present day Story Brooke)**

The wizard was sitting on a tree stump waiting for the return of the fairy tail characters, sudenly a yellow car started heading to the border. David was carrying a bucket of KFC and fifty bucks and handed them to Cartman "Thats it what about Miley"said the wizard. "We can't get her until the border is down we hope you understand" Cartman quickly got pissed off as he said "Can I use your wife's lipstick because I want to look pretty before I get F**ked" David stunned showed defeat in his face as he opened up the car door Miley Cyrus walked out."Oh my god Miley Cyrus you actually got her to come" "like we had a choice" muttered Regina "Hi Eric I understand that you wanted to see me, want to take a picture?"."Im sorry about this Mrs Cyrus"said Rumpel as he took his cane and beat Miley Cyrus until she was knocked out "F**king Sweet dude" said the wizard.

**South Park**

Emma wandered the streets of the town looking for the chaos liar,when finally she gave up "This is impossible" she said to herself how can I find it if I don't even know what I'm looking for".Suddenly a cat like creature that stood on two legs walked up to Emma "I'm Snarf I can take you to the Lair Snarf Snarf"said Snarf "What the hell are you" said Emma who was extremely afraid "Snarf I am a friend follow me to the lair Snarf Snarf". Emma reluctantly followed the cat thing until they reached a small shed."It's in there Snarf Snarf" Well going in a shed might just be the worst thing I do all day as she turned the handle.

As she turned the knob an alarm went off "Were in for it now Snarf Snarf"said Snarf "Maybe shut up for five minutes okay Snarf"said Emma. Suddenly a net trap sprang up making the duo unable to move "Mwhahaha you fools have stumbled upon Professor Chaos"s lair now prepare to face the consequences".By trapping you here I will force you to read terrible fan fiction(like this one) till you die" said Professor Chaos. "Wait Morgan Freeman told me to come here he told me to come he told me you were a friend"! exclaimed Emma, a young boy wearing a aluminum foil mask and a long black cape walked into the room astonished. "I haven't talked to him since the taco bell incident, wait... Emma?"said Professor Chaos.

**Back at Story Brooke**

"We got you everything you needed to destroy the barrier keep your end of the bargain mate"said hook "I didn't need any of them i just really want those things they were pretty sweet"said cartman who took out his smart phone and began to play with it."Then how are we going to get to Emma" said Mary Margret nervously, but as soon as she said this a blue mist covered the border as they all crossed the town line. "Do we still have all our memories" said David, "Yeah still hate your wife" said Regina "But Now what", "We must go on an ancient chariot known only as a bus with it, it will take us to were it all started" said the wizard.

**Chaos lair**

The boy cut the rope and handed emma some clothes "Sorry but the clothes you have on now makes you look kinda like a retarted midget" said professor Chaos. Emma now noticing her clothes were to big (she turned younger pay attention!) took the clothes and got changed. When she was done Professor Chaos also changed to a blue armor and a golden crown, Emma was wearing a stereo typical wizard costume "Were dressing up now really?!" said Emma. "It's been so long I know you don't remember me but we were once good friends I'm butters" said Butters "I grew up in the foster system said Emma "I don't understand" she said "We must go find the Bard"said Butters as he held up a small fragment of wooden stick "I remember you" said Emma with tears in her eyes.

**Top Secrete base**

"So the dragon born has finally returned time to get back to work"


	4. To The NSA With Love

**Liar of Chaos**

Butters put the small wooden fragment back into his pocket"I rember we use to be best friends but I don't rember anything else or anything about this town"said Emma."If you want to restore your memories we have to assemble the Stick of truth"said Butters as he took out the wooden fragment "Just like this one" said Butters. Sudnely the door was kicked down by a man wearing a SWAT unform as he took out his Rifle and aimed, the bullet flew toward Emma, but Snarf pushed her out of the way piercing his heart"Get out of here Snarf Snarf"said Snarf."No Snarf!" said Emma "We have to get to cover" said Butters "who are they"said Emma "The NSA" said Butters.

**Border of South Park **

"Were here" said the wizard "This is where the elf took your daughter"This place reminds me of Wonder land full of insanity" said Regina "I don't care about you and your bath salt adventures, we must save Princess Kenny"said the wizard. "Princess Kenny?, isn't that a boys name" said Mary Margret "Thats just how he's rolling right now, anyway we must stop the NSA people from raping Princess Kenny, please don't let them rape Princes Kenny" said the wizard. "We will help you one more time child but after this we search for the savior"said Rumple. He lead them to a taco bell, sometimes it was just way to easy to get what he wanted.

**Back at The Lair**

More NSA troops came through the door sounds of unfriendly fire were clearly visible to Emma and Butters "We are so screwed how are we going to get past them"said Emma,"You have to use your magic said Butters use your Dragon shout!"said Butters."Clear your mind and take a deep breath let it rumble inside and finally release it" said Butters as Emma tried this she just couldn't do it "You have to try I believe in you" said Butters. Once again She tried,but this time it worked she shouted as a white force knocked out all of the guards "I did it" said Emma amazed at her own powers she then kissed Butters on the cheek who quickly turned red."Why were they here anyway? asked Emma "Well I wanted to look up pictures of a Terrier but I accidentally typed in how to start Terror for Dummies" said Butters

"Well now that thats over with were should we head next" said Emma, "We should head to the Giggling Donkey the bard is probably waiting for right now" said Butters."What about this Stick of Truth why is it so important"said Emma,Who ever has the stick rules the Universe and everything in it" said Butters.

**Back a Taco Bell**

As They entered the doors military soldiers were already waiting for them inside "So your the the people Dragonborn has been hiding with"said a voice, A man looking to be around his fifties came in holding a chulupa. "Where the hell is the Princess Kenny man so not cool" said cartman outraged "She is being well cared for wizard give me the Dragonborn and I will release the Princess into your custody" said the man."No I won't give up my daughter to you creeps" said Mary Margret, You don't have a choice" said the man as he pointed a gun at them . Suddenly a tiny red ball slipped into the Taco Bell leaking a mist "Quick said a voice "Get out of there"almost on cue kids began to surround the Taco Bell as the gang slipped out."This is my army of Kupa Keep" Said the wizard "They all respect my authority.


	5. The Women from StoneBerry Hollow

**Bank in South Park**

"You really want to stop at a bank before we got to the Bard" said Butters "Yeah just want to Invest my money on something real quick just in case"said Emma as she walked up to a window where a man wearing a suit and typing on a computer was sitting as she handed him the money from her wallet."Wise move young lady, this is a great step for your finical future annnnnd it's gone" said the bank teller "Now I'm starting to remember why I left this place" said Emma fustrated.

**Kupa keep**

Cartman took the group back to his kingdom "Kupa Keep" it was a small castle that housed a great number of warriors(who were prepubescent). "Who were those people, what did they want with Emma?" Said Mary Margret, "They want The dragonborn's magic she is a very skilled warrior one of my finest" said the wizard. "She doesn't know what magic is let alone handle I"t said Regina, "Everything that is happening in this town is because of her bitch can handle her magic" said the Wizard". "What do you mean" said Mary Margret, "This town has a been frozen in time for for eighteen years thats longer than a black mans D**K",said the wizard and thats why you are now my prisoners"said Eric as a trap whole appeared beneath their feet "I will find Princes kenny" Said the wizard

**Giggling donkey**

"Stay close Emma the giggling donkey holds the most dangerous people in south Park" said Butters, Emma completly ignoring him walked up to the bartender"Were looking for the Bard think you can help" said Emma and as soon as she said this everyone was immediately silenced "A cup of ale isn't much if not accompanied with bardic poems and songs"said Butters ,"He is down stairs in the wine cellear take caution and arm yourselves" said the bartender, "Will do" said Emma as she and Butters headed down stairs.

**Kupa Keep Dungeon **

"We should have known not to trust that child, how are we going to save your daughter now if we can't even save ourselves" Said Regina, "We will find a way we always do" said Mary Margret. Suddenly a towel on the other side of the cell came to life and walked over to them "When you escape don't forget to bring a towel" said the towel,"What the bloody is that thing" said Hook "I"m towelie iv' been in here for five days now, If I had a joint I might be able to break us all free" he said Mary Margret took out her phone and began texting Emma "Maybe she just has to save us she said" as she sent Emma the text.

**Basement(Giggling Donkey)**

"Do you hear that I think it's the Bard"said Emma.

_"There once was a maiden from stone B-B-B-B-Bery Hollow"_

_"She didn't talk much but boy did she sw-w-w-wallow"_

_"The maiden from StoneBerry who is also your m-m-mom"_

"I s-s-s-s-s-see you" said The Bard who suddenly began playing his flute as mice circled around him,he had brown hair and the used crutches to stand up."E-E-E-Emma it's good to see you a-a-a-a-again do you need the a f-f-f-fragment of the Stick?"said The Bard,"How does I know you again kind of lost my memory of this town" said stopped playing on his flute and showed it to Emma engraved on it was "To my f-f-f-friend Jimmy love Emma"and just like that the savior remembered the bard

"How many fragments of the stick do we need now"said Butters,"At least th-th-three" more said the Bard"as soon as he finish his sentence Emma's phone began to vibrate."My friends are in trouble there locked up in some dungeon, they say a joint can save them"said Emma who was confused."W-W-W-WHAT THE F**K"said the Bard


	6. don't forget to bring a towel

**Outside of Kupa Keep**

"How Are we going to get inside without being noticed" said Emma,"Well I-I-I- asked some friends to help us out" said the bard as a small army formed around them,"Mercenaries from the bar they will help us d-d-d-deal with their army we just need you to l-l-l-l-lower the gates"said the focused on the gates and slowley they did lower,leading to the fight of their lives.

**Inside Kupa Keep Dungeons**

"I SHOULD NEVER HAVE NEVER AGREED TO THIS",said Regina,"Now were trapped in here and my magic isn't working!" Towelie looked at her "Don't forget to bring a towel before using magic"said Towelie. "Shut up you stupid towel"screamed Regina but he just stared her in the eye"Your a towel"said Towelie,Regina picked him up and started Strangling him"Emma if you are out there you can't get her soon enough"said Mary Margret, soon as she said those words sirens went off Kupa Keep was under attack.

**Main hall of Kupa Keep**

Emma and the rest of the warriors were fighting to overthrown Kupa Keep but Emma was fighting for another reason,to save her family, finally they made it to the dungeons after hordes of soldiers, Mary Margret was the first to notice"Emma you found us, your so young"said Mary Margret with tears in her eyes. somebody was clapping their hands "Well done DragonBorn but now you face the grand wizard"said the wizard,"W-W-W-We will beat you w-w-w-wizard"said the Bard, as soon as he said this Cartman began to swear.

**Kupa Keep 18 years ago**

Emma was crying when a boy wearing a hood over his face and a grey shirt with a question mark on it appeared."You don't know what it's like having these powers, as soon as something bad happens it's always up to me to fix it, I can't take it anymore" screamed Emma,"people need you Emma without you they feel helpless and stupid" said the boy."I don't want it anymore It's a curse"cried Emma,"Let me tell you something about curses kid,because they are some powers that make yours look like nothing, trust me I know"said the boy."What are your powers"said Emma whipping the tears off her face "**I CAN'T DIE"**said the boy

**Kupa Keep Dungeons (present)**

Lightning bolts emerged from the wizards hand as the group tried to avoid them,Butters threw his hammer at the wizard but he deflected it with a his dragon staff, the Bard played his flute and thousands of mice appeared and attacked the wizard,it almost looked like they won but a force field surrounded him shacking off the rats."He's tough did I know him"said Emma,"Yes you did, I taught you magic Emma look into your heart you know it to be true"said the Wizard,Emma fell onto the floor as memories filled her brain.

**Kupa Keep 18 years ago**

"I experienced death a countless number of times sometimes, I see a bright light other times I see an endless darkness, But eventauly no matter what I wake up the next day In my room like nothing happened, so You want to complain about curses your talking to the wrong f**ing cowboy kid"said the boy, Emma nooded not knowing what to say to him "I can train you how to fight, I can't always be there to help you even if you are my little sister" he said."It's not like I'm you real sister"Emma shot back with venom "You know I care about you and so do my parents" said the boy, "I know" said Emma in tears "I wish I knew my real parents"as the boy held her"Ill always be there for you"Said the boy.

**Kupa Keep (present)**

"I remember you know"said Emma the ground benath their feet began to shake, "You fool you will kill us all" said the Wizard, "I also remember Towelie" said Emma with a huge smirk on her face as she threw a rolled up paper into the cell the towel light it on fire getting,...high (as the popeye theme played) as Emma used her magic to Burry the Wizard in a pile of bricks "He won't be stuck for long can you get us all out of her" said Emma pointing at the door that had a digital code."Okay" said Towelie as he began pressing the code

"Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum"

"Won't you take me to, funky town, won't you take me to, fuuuuunky town"

"Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum"

Sang Towelie,"just open the damn door mate" said Hook,"Your a door"said Towelie. as the door swung open they escaped.

**Chaos Liar**

"I'm glad to see you guys but, you shouldn't have came here you know I can protect myself"said Emma,"your a kid again your vunrable were going to take you back to Storybroke and we can discuss this later okay"Said Mary Margret with a friendly smile."I can't go my friends need me here,and any way I"m still and adult..just not as tall"said Emma, "Mrs Swan you just realized who these people are what makes them your friend?"said Rumple,"And right now you are a child so listen to your mother"said Regina."But...But"Said Emma "I can't go not yet","Then your in luck something is preventing anyone from leaving this town" said a voice


	7. Chef's chocolate salty balls

**Ruins**** of Kupa Keep**

A pile of bricks started to shake as each brick vanishes into thin air, the wizard stands up using his staff to keep balance.A hooded figure walks into the room"You failed me yet again Cartman,I'm beginning to think you don't like our deal"said the figure,"No please I need it badly,I need it to live!" said Cartman as he coughed up man kicked cartman in the face"My products works 50% faster than any other game system how badly do you need it"said the figure, "Badly sir" said Cartman."Good we have work to do then"said the figure as he removed his hood revealing himself to be Bill Gates "TacoBell and Microsoft cannot afford to lose"said Bill Gates.

**Chaos Liar**

"Who the hell are you" said Regina,"I go by many names,and many forms"said the boy, as Regina summoned a fireball a launched it at him. Suddenly the boy vanished and reappered extremely close to Regina,he took out a pistol and rested it on her head"Listen to me you, must get to the graveyard before tacoBall gets there first "said the boy as he vanished once more leaving only a question mark in the place were he stood."We can trust him he is hero in this town we should go to the graveyard"said Butters, "We will go you kids stay here,were it's safe okay"Said Marry Margret bending dow to at look Emma in the eye. Emma was furious "I can take care of myself" said Emma as she disappeared in a white smoke with Butters."Rumple we have to get her back,were could she have gone?"said Mary Margret with fear and panic written all over her face,"when your scared It's good idea to bring a towel,please don't forget to bring a towel"said towelie, as everyone just stared at him "want to get high?"

**South Park Graveyard**

Emma was mad she didn't want to get babied by her,she was powerful enough to take any foe she could come across no matter who that person may be,"This was were chef was buried" said Butters confused. Bill Gates walked up alongside with Cartman and a chihuahua"Don't look to confused even your brain can process what are plan is with chef"said Bill gates,the dog ran up to the grave and poured a green substance on the ground."Get us out of here" said Bill Gates as the wizard teleported theme elsewhere as two hands emerged from the grave.

**18 years ago South park cafeteria**

It was Emma's first day at school and she was terrified!,she had no idea what to expect in this town since she was raised in a foster care system all her life. She started to walk through the line were a husky man wearing a Chef hat was waiting for her."Hello child,my name is Chef would you like to taste my chocolate salty balls"said Chef,she was at a loss of words but then Chef gave here a a different type of balls to what she was thinking as she gasped in releif.

**Graveyard**

"I remember Chef but didn't he die he can't come back to life right"said Emma,as Chef completely emerged from the ground as he started to speak German."We can still stop him he can't beat my magic" said Emma,"Wait a minute" said Butters but it was to late Emma charged began to shoot Light beams at Chef that seemed to be working,but became immune to it and ran toward Emma,he took a pan and smacked Emma in the leg she couldn't move her leg was sprained, Chef grabbed her hand she tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't."Leave my daughter alone you Bastard"Screamed Mary Margret as she pierced chief in the heart,"Chief's eyes blinked "Children what have I done"he said as he let go of Emma."Are you back Chef" asked Butter, "I think so children"said Chef we should get to somewhere safe"he said."Okay but I can't move my leg,I can't walk" said Emma,"I got you Emma"said Mary Margret as she picked up Emma, as Emma's face turned bright red.

**Chaos Liar**

Emma refused to talk on the way to the Liar she was embarrassed by needing help from anybody especially her mom ."So you knew my daughter"said Mary Margret,"Yeah I did she loved my salty chocolate balls","WHAT"said David angrily,"Relax It's candy said Mary Margret."Anyway if we want to stop Bill Gates and Taco Bell were going to need help,We have to get Stan and Randy Marsh"said Chef


	8. Christmas Critters

**Chaos** **Liar**

"So were are the Marshes anyway"said Regina,"Well last time they were seen was in the forest on the borderline line of town"said Chef."Well dearies frankly I had it with this town,I'm going to get them by myself"Said Mr Gold as he vanished into a purple smoke."That emo crocodile should have not done that, the forest is dangerous this time of year"said Butters,"It's Christmas time the worst that can happen is if he runs into some woodland critters"said David, but unfortunately that is exactly what he bummed into.

**Deep in the Forrest **

Using his magic to track down These"Marsh"people, he stumbled upon a small cottage with a fire at the center of it,sudenly tinny woodland critters appeared including a squirrel,a deer,a chubby bear,a few raccoons,some birds,and a fox, some of these animlas were wearing Christmas clothes such as sweaters and scarves"Isn't this sickly sweet" said Rumple,the squirrel was the first to talk "Hey y'all I Told you we could find someone to torture in the forrest if we just waited!" he said all the critters cheered as Rumple laughed to himself "You can't be serious he said with amusement in his face but before he can say another word a bear caring a shovel knocked him the F**k out.

**Meanwhile in a Fudge factory**

Emma,Marry Margret,and Butters deiced to go find the Marshes themselves but took a pitstop and look around the factory,Emma still wanted to prove to Mary Margret that she could still take care of herself, she was the savior right?.After taking a brief tour they saw something weird,Tom Cruise was packing fudge!" why are you packing fudge?"asked Emma,Tom Cruise face turned red in anger "I'm not packing fudge"he said,"You don't have to be ashamed or anything"said Butters."I'm a very busy actor I'm just her on vacation,"Dude your in a fudge factory packing fudge"said Emma,Tom Cruise ran towards a closest and locked himself in."Emma you shoudn't have said he was a fudge packer,go outside and wait for me and Butters"said Mary Margret in a parent like tone ,Emma mumbled something as she slowley walked outside." can you please come out of the closest?"asked Mary Margret,"NOOOO"shouted Tom Cruise

**Christmas cottage**

Rumble was tied to a tree stump beneath him a demonic star drained him of his magic"Your clever vermin aren't you?"said Rumble,a small robin flew towards his eye ball and picked it out."Your going to me kill."said Rumble gritting his teeth."We can't just kill you,thats not evil enough,Now come on y'all we can do better than cutting off his eye we need to be creative"said the squirrel,"How about we pee in his empty eye socket?"asked a small racoon,"How about we make him eat his eyeball then, pee in his empty eye socket"said the deer."Wait how about we get someone with aids to pee in his eye socket so he dies all slow like"said the bear,all the critters cheered."Now come on y'all were wasting time there could be more people out there,we have to hunt them and kill them"said the squirrel,"And eat there flesh"said the bird,"But first we should rape them"said the raccoon,"How about we rape their dead body and then use their blood as lubricant, the critters cheered.

As the critters were about to finish off Rumple a large rainbow pierced the head of two of the animals "It's the princess everybody run"said the bear.A boy wearing a Princes costume ridding a unicorn raced to help untie Rumble."mhh mm mhhh mm mfff"said the boy,he untied him and put his eye back ,Buters and Mary Margret just arrived "What the hell happened here"asked Emma,"looks like woodland critters to me"said Snow."How the hell did you know?"asked Rumple,"When I was running from Regina I learned a few things"said Mary Margret,the boy in the princess costume walked into one of the cottages and waved for the group to follow him."Maybe we should follow him"said Emma,"I don't know if we should it can be dangerous for you Emma,Emma snapped "I"m tired of you treating me like a baby,I'm going in I don't care if you come or not as Emma ran into the Margret followed Emma them into the house upset with her daughter"Wait Emma don't be like that"said Mary Margret .But as once they were inside the house turned into something strange,something out of this world


	9. A visit from the fourth kind

**Alien Mother Ship**

Emma felt like she was having a hell of a hangover,the small little house just turned into some space ship and to make matters worst, Mary Margret held her tight wich was pissing her off ,the strange boy...or girl was pretty calm for being inside a Ufo,He led them to a circular room and standing in the middle was a giant walking taco with eyes."What the hell is that"said Emma,"I simply have chosen a form you can understand"said the alien,"We can cope with what you really look like"said Emma as the alien morphed into a giant green monster,"Oh god please turn back"said Emma, as he morphed back into a taco,"alright now we can get back to business follow me"the alien led them throughout the space ship were more aliens were located when finally Mary Margret spoke up"what are you"she asked,"Were a production company we broadcast reality TV shows, are signature Tv show is Earth"the alien said as the ship turned transparent and the Earth could be seen"Sadly we can't let any human know are plan such as the Marshes,and you three"said the taco while sour cream dropped from his head

**Proctologist office(South Park 18 years ago)**

Stan,Emma,Chef,are in the office with Cartman who is laying down on a hospitial bed"Why are we here again"asked Emma,"I told you guys aliens came and put something in my a$$"Cartman said. "Hey What is a Proctologist Chef" asked Stan,"He works on peoples buttonhole children"said Chef "Wait so in some point in his life he decide he wanted to work on peoples butt holes"said Stan"what a dick" said Emma the doctor walked in he went to "examine" Cartman "Well there is defiantly something here,is there anything else you want me to check on"said the doctor"How about his monstrous size"giggled Emma."Emma if I didn't have a mans hand in my anus I would punch you in the boob"said Cartman as a large satellite came out of his A$$

**Alien Mother Ship(Holding cell)**

The aliens have taken them into some type of Jail with multiple different types of species"If you didn't run out we wouldn't be in this mess" said Mary Margret in a stern voice "Well I would've not have ran off if you treated me like an adult"said Emma sticking out her tongue."Look at what your doing ever since we got here you've have been acting like a kid,It"s hard for me to see you like this it reminds me of what could've have been"said Mary Margret,"I'm sorry I guess I have been acting stupid lately It's just I'm having al my memories of my childhood return not to mention growing up in the system" said Emma. The boy in the super hero costume was behind the cell "You weren't' raised in the system,well not your whole life anyway ,nows not the time you need to get to the lower deck and fast,Don't worry about the princess she is safe "the boy said as a puff of smoke engulfed the cell only a question Mark was left. Suddenly all of the cells were opened.

**Some alien planets's TV**

"Attention Universe!"said the announcer"Don't forget to tune in next week for another exciting episode of Earth"."The North Koreans are stupid,Russians can still hold their liquor, And not to mention Americans and Iraq are in an all out brawl"."It's all here next time on EARTH"said the announcer.

**Lower Deck of Alien Ship**

When Emma and Mary Margret were made their way to the deck a certain wizard was waiting for them,"I'm sorry I have to do this Emma,pffft just kidding"said Cartman as vines trapped them both making it impossible for ether of them to move."Let us go fat a$$"screamed Emma when a boy holding the sword cut them lose,"It's over Cartman you don't have to fight anymore"said the boy,he was wearing an old knight uniform .Cartman aimed at him and summed a fire ball,but it was blocked by a man wearing a karate uniform"We have the princess and the an Xbox one"said the man,"You have the Princess!,what about the Resistance"asked Cartman,"It's stronger than ever they all gathered in the elvish kingdom,oh and Emma welcome back"said the boy as he held up a piece of a stick and tossed it to Emma who Remembered who these two were.

**South Park(18 years ago)birth of the Resistance**

Emma,Stan,Cartman,Kyle and butters were all gathered in the basment of an old forgotten house"Taco bell has gone to far there creating nazi zombies that are attacking the whole town"said Stan,"We all have to work together both kingdoms must work together to stop a common enemy"said and and Cartman looked at each other "A resistance"they said,"We can't TacoBell has gotten more powerful with the help of Microsoft,they even captured Terrance and Philip"said Cartman,the children looked defeated until Emma said "What would Liam Neeson do"said Emma

"What would Liam Nesson do  
If he was here right now,  
He'd make a plan  
And he'd follow through,  
That's what Liam Nesson do"sang Emma.

"When Liam Nesson was in the olympics,  
Skating for the gold,  
He did two salchows and a triple lutz  
While wearing a blind fold"sang Butters.

"When Liam Nesson was in the alps,  
Fighting grizzly bears,  
He used his magical fire breath,  
And saved the maidens fair"Sang Kyle.

"So what would Liam Nesson do  
If he were here today,  
I'm sure he'd kick an ass or two,  
That's what Liam Nesson do"they all sang.

"I want this V-chip out of me,  
It has stunted my vo-ca-bu-lar-y"sang Cartman.

"And I just want my mom  
To stop fighting everyone"sang Kyle

"For Wendy I'll be an activist, too,  
Cos that's what Liam Nesson would do" sang Stan.

"And what would Liam Nesson do,  
He'd call all the kids in town,  
And tell them to unite for true  
That's what Liam Nesson would do".

"When Liam Nesson travelled through time  
To the year 3010,  
He fought the evil robot kings  
and saved the human race again"

"And when Liam Nesson built the pyramids,  
He beat up Kubela Kong."

"Cos Liam Nesson doesn't take shit from an-e-y-body"

"So lets all get together,  
And unite to stop our mom's  
And we'll save Terrance and Phillip too,  
Cos that's what Liam Nesson do."

"And we'll save Terrance and Phillip too,  
Cos that's what Liam Nesson dooooo,  
That's what Liam Nesson do".

**Alien Ship lower Deck**

"Okay is everybody ready this ship is rigged to explode in 15 minutes"said Randy,"Were is the Princess" said Cartman .As Princess Kenny skipped in the wizard used his powers to teleport all of them back to they were back the watched as the UFO crashed extremely close to them."We don't have time to waste we have to get to the Resistance"said all left except the Princess who walked up to the Ship and collected a certain green substance leaving only a question mark.


End file.
